Melody is my rhythm
by BlackDragon559
Summary: Mikan Sakura the daughter of the sakura family whis is the richest family she disappeared 5 years ago. 5 year later an new popular idol was born her stage name is Sakura suzuki no one knows her real name. she is an mystery girl and she now goes to Gakuen Alice. (I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE)
1. Chapter 1: Sakura Suzuki

Chapter 1: Sakura Suzuki

this is a rewrote chapter

I'm writing it over again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura family is the richest family in the whole wide world but some trouble got in the way.

10 years ago a new Sakura family baby was born named Mikan Sakura and she was trained to become the next heir to the family but when she turned 5 years old she disappeared and was never been found, that day Yuka Sakura cried night and day. Mikan Sakura is continues called The lost princess.

The 10 year later

" A other new idol was born but even she is new she is like a pro superstar it is Sakura Suzuki" said the new lady.

" Sakura, isn't that the billion air family last name, ehh I think she was named after that last name" people thought

" Also she is enrolling at Gakuen Alice, yep it that Gakuen Alice where a lots of idol has born and gathered. There is also a rumour that Sakura Suzuki never showed her face once in the public" said the News lady

Gakuen Alice

The golden gate has opened loudly . The student who was in class looked up the window And saw a black and white limo.

Class 1-A

" wow, she is rich for a new idol" said Luna

everyone agree, then suddenly Natsume and Ruka came in.

" Ah good morning Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama" said the girls

" Hey she getting out" said Tobita

everyone lend to the window but Natsume and Ruka stayed cool.

" Should I try the new UX Baka gun at the new idol" thought Hotaru with a evil aura

Sakura was wearing a black rabbit hoodie that has two medium rabbit ears and a black mask with a white rose on the side, the mask goes up to her nose and her hair cannot be seen as well . She was wearing black shirt under the hoddie and cute shorts that looked perfect.

Then Sakura went in the main school entry. Then few minute later Narumi-sensei Entered the class.

" Good morning~~~ everyone " said Narumi-sensei

but no one reply

" what a bad reflation to the teacher" said Sakura

it was shocking how Sakura voice was so clear and pretty like angel

" what did you say, are trying pick a fight" said Sumire

*ignored

" My name is Sakura Suzuki, Nice to meet you " greeted Sakura.

"hum" with a annoyed voice Sumire

" Ok ok let chose your pathner , or should I say your only choice is Natsume" said Narumi-sensei

Sumire got pissed that she ignored her and got Natsume as her pathner

" no way that she going to pathner with Natsume-Sama" said Sumire

" your just jealous baka" said Sakura

" ok Sakura sit next Natsume~" said Narumi-sensei while pointing a him.

She went and sit next to him at he glares at her for 10 seconds and put a comic book on his face and a blonde boy next to him waved and she smiled.( her smile is pretty even you can only see her mouth)

Sakura sit next to the window in the last roll (2 people in each table )

Tobita-Sumire) Hotaru-Ruka (Natsume-Sakura (window)

mochiage-Anna) koko-Luna (Nonoko-kitsuneme (window)

-Hoshino-Wakako-(window)

\- (teacher)-

" actually Natsume show Sakura around school~~" said Narumi-sensei

and Natsume give him the evil eyes

" fine Hotaru and Ruka can go with you as a baby setter~~~ said Narumi-sensei Enjoying himself saying baby setter

The 4 of them went outside but they stare at Sakura and that made her awkward.

" What is it ?" asked Sakura

"..."

*signed

" so let hurry and go somewhere" said Hotaru

" like I know where to go" said Sakura

Then Natsume started walking to the Sakura tree outside and he jump up on the breach and so did Ruka.

"I'll help you guys" said Ruka

Then the four of them sit there until lunch time to kill time.

"how come ur wearing the mask and hoodie is it because your ugly" asked Hotaru evil aura floating around her

"there no way im going to tell you guys

Lunch time

they were climbing down and Sakura fell and landed on Natsume

" ouch" said Natsume

then Sakura quickly got off him

" I so sorry" said Sakura blushed

" eh, did you fell in love with me why are you blushed" said Natsume

" NEVER" said Sakura with a angry voice

Hotaru and Ruka started laughing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

thank you

Please

Review


	2. Chapter 2: battle starts now

Chapter 2: battle starts now

preview:

" eh, did you fell in love with me" said Natsume

" NEVER" said Sakura with a angry voice

Hotaru and Ruka started laughing.

* * *

Lunch Time- bing bong bang bong

The four of them went to the class and everyone was glaring at Sakura and she just smiled then Luna walked front of the four of them.

" Sakura Suzuki let have battle " said Luna

That made surprised everyone

"if you going to do that then let do a deal as well Luna " said Sakura

" she agreed!" Everyone thought

" yea sure it'll makes it more fun, if I win you'll have to show your face to everyone" said Luna

" agreed hehe, if I win you'll have to be my maid for a year " said Sakura

that made everyone laugh in their mind because Luna never been bossed around

" fine, but don't forget if i win you need to show your face" said Luna

"thats a good one" everyone thought

"deal" said Sakura

Sakura and Luna give each other a evil aura with a happy evil smile that creeped the whole class out

" let make this more fun, it a group battle" said Hotaru with a evil smile

" huh?" Everyone said

the class had a bad feeling about this

" sure why not " said Sakura and Luna

" ok you will choose 3 other member than yourself, and that person can refused you and the deal that they just made will not count to the others member " explained Hotaru

"ok , I'll chose Natsume-sama , Ruka-sama and Sumire" said Luna

"I'll chose Hotaru-chan, Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun" said Sakura

" wait why do we have to be involved in this" said Ruka

" who care it will be fun" said Natsume when a smirk

Natsume went to Luna's side and Ruka sighed and went to her side as well.

" what the hell is this " everyone said as well they were really surprised

The Hotaru and Sakura smiled with evil aura and Hotaru went to Sakura side and Sumire joined Luna.

" Fine, if what you want, but this is a problem I don't know anyone here" said Sakura while smiling.

" It ok we'll chose Tobita and koko" said Hotaru

" ok sure, let's get along boys" said Sakura

" yea my name is Koko" said Koko the boy with orange hair

" I am ummm Tobita, nice to meet you" said Tobita the boy with a blonde and brownish hair boy

Sumire kind of got jealous.

" ok the battle will be 2 week later get ready " said Hotaru with a smile.

Everyone was excited for the battle that it went on Internet.

" this is a big news the new idol Sakura vs Luna the Koizumi family" said the news lady

koizumi is the fifth richest family in the whole wide world

* * *

10 Richest Faimy

1- Sakura Family

2- hyuga Family ( Natsume )

3- Imai Family ( Hotaru)

4- Nogi Family ( Ruka)

5- Koizumi Family ( Luna )

6- Shoda Family ( Sumire)

7- Ogasawara Family (Nonoko)

8- Umenomiya Family ( Anna)

9- Tobita Family ( Yu ( Tobita))

10- Usami Family ( Wakako )

* * *

Tobita is Yu but everyone call him by his last name but Sumire, Koko, Nonoko and Anna call him Yu.

the other character will be in the story later on.

THANK YOU

AND

REVIEW

PLZ


	3. Chapter 3: Secret

Chapter 3: secret

Preview:

Everyone was excited for the battle that it went on Internet.

" this is a big news the new idol Sakura vs Luna the Koizumi family" said the news lady

koizumi is the fifth richest family in the whole wide world

* * *

Luna Group POV

Luna was glued on Natsume and he was trying stay away as possible

"umm weren't we going prictice now" said Ruka

"im getting bored now" said Sumire

Then Mikan group was heading their way

"and now it about to go away" said Luna with a evil smile

"ehh where am i?" said Mikan

"didnt you know where you were going and we spent all this time following" said Koko

"well it your fault for following me stupid" said Mikan

"You really piss me off " said Koko

"calm down" said Tobita

"ah well look what we have here" said Luna

Luna was walking up toward them

" it hasn't be a week and your fighting over stupid reason huh" said Luna

"well we all know who is the winner anyway" said Sumire facing away from Tobita

Natsume started to walk away from them and Ruka followed him

"eh they didnt took up a fight, well we can say you guys have no teamwork" said Hotaru smirked

"Fight doesn't fix anything so lets go now ok" said Mikan smiled

Then they walked away

"What wrong with her" said Luna

Mikan POV

" well Luna and Sumire pissed me the most but " said Koko

"isn't that obvious" said Hotaru

"why are you putting Sumire into it" said Tobita

" do you and Sumire go out all something?"asked Koko

"wh-what are you saying" said Tobita blushed

"if you are i am going to pull you out of the group" i said

"huh what are you saying" said Koko

"Why?" asked Tobita

"how will i trust you to not tell her anything we are doing and it'll destroy your relateship if u don't right" I said with an evil eye

everyone looked uneasy with her eyes while hotaru looked more interest in me, Then i walked away

Normal POV

"i can smell it " said Hotaru smirked

"Smell what?" said Koko confused

"i can smell a big secret in her"said Hotaru

* * *

THANK YOU

FOR

READING

AND

PLEASE

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4: 2 days with a boy alone! no!

Chapter 4: 2 days with a boy alone! Noooo!

I tried my best to make it longer

And I think it going to be boring but enjoy

Preview:

Normal POV

"I can smell it" said Hotaru smirked

"Smell what?" said Koko confused

"I can smell a big secret in her "said Hotaru

* * *

Next morning

"Good morning everyone~~" greeted Narumi-sensei

Everyone was doing their own thing. Then when Narumi-sensei turned to the black board:

Sakura, Hotaru, Yuu, koko VS Luna, Sumire, Natsume, Ruka in 13 days

(With a big as writing)

"Wow~ interesting I will be the judge" said Narumi-sensei

"Good we had been wondering who the judge be" said Koko

Then the classroom opened and the speaker turned on

Speaker: runnnnnnnnn!

Then bunch of reporter was trying to fit in both doors so they can come in

"What the" said Luna

"Now how do we supposed to run~~" said Narumi-sensei

Suddenly Sakura opened the window

"What are you doing Sakura?" asked Hotaru

"Umm can't you see I'm jumping out the window to run" said Sakura

"Ah good idea" said Sumire

Everyone started to jump out of the window and land (the class is on the second floor but they was bush they can landed on)

Natsume looked at Sakura and smiled but no one didn't see

Then the only ones who was in classroom still was Sakura and Natsume

"Hurry up stupid" said Natsume

"No its ok, I can't run away" said Sakura

"What are you talking about?" asked Natsume

"Just go hurry" said Sakura

But Natsume grab Sakura's hand and jumped down the bush they wish Natsume jumped into the Maze Forest accidently and landed one of those bush.

Hotaru POV.

I was with Ruka alone on the sakura tree the four of them sat on because we got separated.

"I wonder why Natsume is" said Ruka

"Yea so as Mikan" said Hotaru

"I knew this was a bad idea" Ruka sighed

And Hotaru laughed and so did Ruka

Sakura POV

When I opened my eyes I was hugging Natsume

"You can let go now" said Natsume while smirking

As soon as I realize again that I am hugging Natsume I got off right away and I was blush

"Where are we?" I asked

"I think we are in the maze forest" said Natsume

"It not like a place where you once go in and you can never get out right?" I asked

"Yea that actually where we are" said Natsume with a smile

"I just needed to ask" I said to myself

"Don't worry I know this place like a piece of cake" said Natsume

"Good" I said

"But it'll take about 24 hour because this is a maze you know" said Natsume

"Oh great" I Said to myself again

"I was going to ask you where do you have a bag on?" asked Natsume

"Ehh I just realized, I had this on because of emergency" I said

"Ok let start walking, right it's about 9 am" said Natsume

Normal POV

10 hours later (9pm)

"Ok for today let stop here, there's a cave" Natsume said

"Finally my leg is killing me" said Sakura

"I'll get wood first ok" Said Natsume

And I just nod and went in, the cave wasn't really large or had any tunnel

"Did you miss me" said Natsume

"Not a bit" Sakura poked her tongue out

They both smiled, then Natsume fire up a camp fire (don't know what's it called)

Sakura POV

Natsume fell fast asleep so I reached my bag and grab up a blanket and cover Natsume up so he won't be cold because I was wearing my hoodie so I was ok but he was just wear his uniform then I fell asleep as well

Natsume POV

(5 am)

In the next morning I woke up noticing I was covered with a blanket where I don't know how it got there and noticed that Sakura was sleeping next to me and I was so surprised but smirked.

"Wake up already sleepy head" I said

"Aahh" Sakura kind of shouted

And I blocked my ears

"Sorry" Sakura smiled

"You wear the mask even you sleep "I said

"No but I can't show you my face so" Sakura Said

And I smiled and she did too

Sakura POV

He smile at me so I smiled back he seem to be a nicer person then I thought he would be.

"I'm so hungry" I said

"Do you have something in your bag, it for emergency right it got to have food" said Natsume

I grab my bag once more and took out 4 snack and 3 bottle of water

"Yep I do" I laughed

10 hours later (3 pm)

"We are nearly there" Natsume told me

And I nod

4 hours later (7 pm)

"We finally arrived "I said

"Now what, we can't go to our dorm now because the security on now" said Natsume

"Follow me" I said

Sakura went to the tree that the 4 of them were sat on last time

"What are we going to do here?" asked Natsume

"You won't tell anyone right?" I asked

And Natsume nod

Then I putted my hands on the tree and the a secret door opened and that surprised Natsume

"How do you know a place like this?" asked Natsume

"The principal told me so I can practice without my hoodie and mask" I said

And Natsume just nod

The secret door lead to the under secret house

"This is my dorm as well actually" I said

"Cool" replied Natsume

I went to the kitchen and get some ramen cups out

"You even have your own kitchen" said Natsume

I just nod

"Take a shower if you want and ill cook" Natsume said

"There no way I can shower with a pervert in my dorm" I said

Natsume just smirked

"I was just kidding stupid" said Natsume

Then the hot water was boiling so I pour the hot water into the ramen cups and wait for 3 minute got 2 chop sticks and placed on a table.

After eating

"Here the blanket sleep on the soba ok "I said

* * *

THANK YOU

FOR

READING

REVIEW

PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5: yuka came to Japan once again

Chapter 5: yuka came to Japan once again

Preview:

"I was just kidding stupid" said Natsume

Then the hot water was boiling so I pour the hot water into the ramen cups and wait for 3 minute got 2 chop sticks and placed on a table.

After eating

"Here the blanket sleep on the soba ok "I said

* * *

The day after sakura waked up Natsume to go back to his dorm so he can go to school.

8 am was when class start and 7:40 they saw each other and continue to walk to class and Natsume open the door and everyone was staring at them.

"So glad you guy are okay, we were worried sick you know~~~~ "said Narumi-sensei

Then Luna came closer to Sakura and whispered

"If you did something with Natsume I going kill you until I get revenge"

And she went back toward to her seat and Sakura only smirk

"Anyway we have a special person coming to this school for a week so don't miss that and you only have 11 days left from now the showdown "said Narumi-sensei.

"Who is coming?" asked Luna

"The most richest person came all the way from Korean to meet you guy so respect them~~" said Narumi-sensei

"YOU mean the Sakura family" said Luna

And everyone looked at sakura like Sakura huh

"Ah I remember her I met her once, she told me about her missing daughter, remember Natsume and Hotaru "said Ruka

"Actually she my childhood friend from ages ago, and her mother didn't recognize me so I think she won't either" said Hotaru

Suddenly the door open and the royal Sakura Yuka

"it been a while Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka" yuka said

And she looked at Sakura next to them and everyone completely forgot about Sakura and Natsume staying together for 2 days

Then went outside the class and everyone was silent's and Yuka followed but Natsume grabbed

"Why are you following her?"Asked Natsume

"I want to ask her a small question" said Yuka

Then he let go and she went to chase Sakura and Yuka found her sitting on a sakura tree and Yuka walk towards her.

What will yuka ask Sakura ?

See you next time

Sorry if this is short :P

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING

AND

PLEASE

REVIEW


	6. Chapter6:Aoi discoveries Sakura's secret

Chapter 6: Aoi discoveries Sakura's secret

Preview:

Then went outside the class and everyone was silent's and Yuka followed but Natsume grabbed

"Why are you following her?"Asked Natsume

"I want to ask her a small question" said Yuka

Then he let go and she went to chase Sakura and Yuka found her sitting on a sakura tree and Yuka walk towards her.

What will yuka ask Sakura?

* * *

"Sakura –san?" said Yuka

Sakura turned around toward Yuka

"What is it Yuka-san" said Sakura

"As you know my name is Sakura Yuka "said Yuka

"So?" asked

"Why is your stage name Suzuki Sakura? It doesn't make sense Sakura family is the famous for the richest family why would you make your stage name Sakura?" asked Yuka

"I think I don't need to answer that, but oh well come to the show down next week okay, you might find out something" said Sakura

"Show down huh, ok" said Yuka

And Sakura continued to walk toward the Sakura tree and she sat up on the Sakura tree and Yuka left and Sakura just watched her leave and stared upward and she heard someone chopping woods and Sakura jumped down and walk toward to a dark forest

_"So many trees in this school"_ Mikan thought

She arrived where the chopping sound it was a stuffed toy bear moving she thought it was creepy and walk backward and the bear stared at Sakura and he punched Sakura on her face and her hoodie fell down with her black rose mask then her brown laced hair fell down like pure beauty, the bear was going hit one more time but stopped by a voice.

"Stop it Mr. Bear, I'm so sorry about Mr. Bear" said a person behind the tree

Then the bear started chopping again

"sorry he just shy" said the person

_"SHY! You call this shy" _Sakura thought, Sakura forgot she didn't put on her hoodie and mask.

Then the girl behind the tree came it was one of the famous singer Aoi

"Are you okay?" asked Aoi

"Yes, thank you" said Sakura

"You look beautiful, Sakura Suzuki, I thought you don't show your face to other" said Aoi

"Ops" said Sakura

Sakura quickly pick up her mask and hid her face and Aoi laughed

"Please don't tell anyone" said Sakura

"It ok I wouldn't" said Aoi

Then someone shouted Aoi's name

_"Don't tell me, it's him"_ said Sakura

Natsume ran toward Aoi

"Ah brother what are you doing here?" said Aoi

_"BROTHER!"_ Sakura shouted in her mind

"oh right what am i doing here, i forgot that i have a photo shooting today" said Aoi

Then Natsume looked at Sakura

Natsume POV

_"What is she doing here" _thought Natsume

Then I whispered to my little sister

"What were you guys talking about?" I Asked

"I got to see Sakura face, she is like a beautuful" whispered Aoi

And I kind of blushed _"I haven't felt like this since I meet the Mikan from Sakura family daughter"_ I thought

Normal POV

Sakura thought what they were talking about

"Hey Natsume"said Sakura

Natsume hair was covering his eyes and just left and Sakura felt like killing him…

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING

PLEASE

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7: The seven people

chapter 7: The Seven people

Sorry it took so long to update

preview:

"hey Natsume" said Sakura

Natsume hair covering his eyes and just left and sakura felt like killing him

* * *

Sakura POV

Such a rude bastard he will never learn *sighed

i was just following Natsume

"why are you following me?" he asked

"umm because i don't know where i am" i reply

"your so stupid, you should at least think before you take action did your parent teach you that" said Natsume

Natsume POV

there was no reply and he turned around and she look emotionless then suddenly she smirk

"yea no one teach me that, so what you got problem with that" she said

"sorry i went too far" i said as i left

after that we were silence and went out of the forest and went to class

"ah Natsume-sama" said Luna and she ran toward me

Normal POV

Then Luna gave Sakura glared but Sakura just went inside

Then saw Yuka still here and she came toward Sakura and everyone was so curious.

" i heard about the show down and wondered why you agreed to the show down?" asked Yuka

"know we think, why?" everyone started say that

"shut up" said Sakura

everyone looked toward Sakura

" i make my own moves and i dont need a reason for it because only reason im going to give you is because it interesting" Sakura said with a emotionless.

Then Hotaru walked toward Sakura

"Sakura, your really interesting, but i am going to find out your secret and the truth about you" said Hotaru

"Luna it is depend on you win or lose" said Sakura

"of course im going to beat you" said Luna

"this is interesting, i give you clues then there is 7 people who know me in this school, find them if you want good luck" said Sakura

"7 people that many, not that many but still unexpected" said Koko

Then Sakura left

Who the seven people who knows Sakura in the school

* * *

Sorry it short kind of

THANK

YOU

FOR READING

AND

PLEASE

REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8: Practice

chapter 8: Practice

Sorry i couldn't update , i was busy since school started and i had lots to catch up on

Preview :

"7 people that many, not that many but still unexpected" said Koko

Then Sakura left

Who the seven people who knows Sakura in the school

* * *

Then Hotaru look rarely started to think (She too smart to think let just put it like that :P)

"Mum?" asked from the behind

It was a yellowish colored hair little boy named Yoichi

"wow you scared yo-chan" said Luna turning around to him

Yo-chan POV

i over heard what they were talking when i was about to open the door, but some reason i felt i heard Sakura's voice from somewhere then when she went out and i opened the door

" Mum?" i said from behind

"wow you scared yo-chan" said Luna turning around toward me

Also i didn't mention but i am Yoichi Sakura, i am 13 year old and Mikan Sakura is my missing sister.

"yo-chan" said Mum

"you should have told me you were coming" i said

"sorry i decided it so suddenly" mum said

She came toward me and hugged and i hugged her back

"i missed you yo-chan" she said

"you came to see Sakura right?" i whispered

"yea, she told me to the watch her and the show down" replied mum

then i looked toward everyone

"i overheard what you guys were talking about and i think one of the person is the Kazumi-sensei

"so do you guys want to go see the Kazumi-sensei or what?" asked Natsume

Normal Pov

They headed toward the Kazumi-sensei's office and saw Sakura hanging on his shoulder when she saw us, she smiled and jumped down

"I knew you guys will come here first" Sakura said while walking away

"so you do know who she is " said Koko

"sorry guys i can't tell you" Said Kazumi-sensei

"not to me either" Yuki asked

and he just nodded and went inside his office

"he is always so cold, but he let Sakura hang on his shoulder" said Hotaru

"what relationship do they have?" ask Luna

then Natsume was trying step away from Luna because she was holding on to him and she realized then she pulled Natsume back to where he was and wrap her arm around his arm and he sighed.

"ah i forgot to say" Sakura voice

Sakura run toward them who was still front of Kazumi-sensei's office

"what is it you want stupid loser?" asked Luna

And Sakura just igored that

"Hotaru, Koko and Tobita we gonna practice" Sakura said

"hey listen to me, eh you need to practice what a lame thing to do" Luna said

Then Sakura turned around and walked toward with a glare

"what did you say, lame, let's see if you can say that after the show down" Sakura said

and she left followed by Hotaru , Tobita and Koko

"WHATS WRONG WITH HER!" Shouted Luna

"i think you pissed her off " said Ruka

"i think you should stop saying practice are lame" said Sumire

"hn" agreed Natsume

"oh come down everyone" said Yuka

"she looked scary" said Yo-chan

"im gonna show her, that i can win without practicing" said Luna

"so your saying we are not going to practice?" asked Ruka

and She nodded and everyone sighed

Koko POV

why was she pissed about, its true it is lame but i shouldn't bring it up anyways where are we going it so cold out here

Normal POV

"where are we going" asked Tobita

"my dorm, i have a secret dorm so i can practice without my mask" said Sakura

"so cool" said Koko

"i will have to take a photo of it" said Hotaru

then they stop front of Sakura tree and placed her hand and it opened

"wow, lucky" said Koko walking around

Sakura smiled and continued walking

"i am teling you guys right now you shouldn't try to come in here, the system only allows the people i allow to come in ok and you dont know if your one of them because i won't tell you and if you are not the one then you will be shock by electricity." said Sakura

"scary" said Tobita

"we are here the practicing room" said Sakura

the practice room was a med size that can fit 15 people in it and has a mirror on one side.

"I LOVE YOUR ROOM SERIOUSLY" shouted Koko

then baka baka baka baka

"Finally someone to try to" said Hotaru

and Tobita started laughing and Sakura smiled

"ok let get started" said Sakura

Sakura turned on a music

"we are going to warm up first" said Sakura

While they were doing that Luna's Team

"are you sure its a good idea to not practice?" asked Sumire

"stop being wimp , it so not like you , did something happened?" asked Luna

Sumire POV

I want to win against no matter what even if he is in there it for Ruka and Natsume

" it nothing" i replied

Normal POV

Sakura team

for some reason Hotaru who is emotionless all the time, Koko who is always joking and Tobita who is always nice has their eyes widen.

What the hell happen in here?

* * *

Hope you enjoy it

if you have a problem

PLEASE REVIEW

i will try to fix it

THANK YOU

FOR READING


	9. Chapter 9: THE GAME

Chapter 9: THE GAME

I am super sorry for updating late, I had to work on my two other stories and also had school stuff

Preview:

Sakura team

For some reason Hotaru who is emotionless all the time, Koko who is always joking and Tobita who is always nice has their eyes widen.

* * *

"It's finally the time of the show down, the judgers will be Kazumi-sensei, Yuka Sakura, and Narumi-sensei" said MC

They stood up and waved

"Let the show down begin, first up Luna's group" said MC

Luna and Natsume was at front and Sumire and Ruka was at the backside as back dancers (most people will expect this was going to happen)

THE TWO OF US (eng ver.) –WEBROKEUP

Luna- I ate alone and watched movies alone, I who walked the street alone. Eat with you and watch movies with you. And walk the street with you

Natsume- I who was sad alone and was sick alone, I couldn't sleep well. Cry with you and lean on you when I'm sick. And I lie down without worries now

Luna- Because you are next to me

Natsume- Because you came near me

Luna- I not scared of anything

Together- You are a present for me, each day feels like my birthday. Every day my smile won't leave. The things I couldn't do because I was alone, everything that can be done because we are two of us.

Luna- I am so thankful

Natsume- since you are beautiful

Luna- I am so happy

Natsume- Like this forever

Together- The two of us, you who's missed because we were one, the different sides of myself I discovered because we're two of us

Luna- I am so thankful

Natsume- since you found the real me

Luna- I am so happy

Natsume- like this forever

Together- THE TWO OF US

Audience claps and shouts out

"I love you Natsume"

"You guy are AWESOME"

"RUKA AND SUMIRE YOU WILL GET ANOTHER TURN NEXT TIME BUT NICE DANCING"

The audience loved it and even Sakura's group was clapping

"Okay okay, next up Sakura's group" said MC

Luna's group goes down the stage

"There no way that we going to lose now" said Luna

The three of them rolled their eyes

Then Hotaru with a wig and a red mask, Sakura with black cat hoodie with the same mask (Most people could she her eyes, but couldn't see them properly.)

Koko with a silver mask and Tobita with a gold mask

"Why do they have mask on?" everyone thought

Their formation was a straight line unlike Luna's group both girl in the middle

Koko / Hotaru / Sakura / Tobita

Then they turn toward each other Koko with Hotaru and Tobita with Sakura

JUST A DREAM- Nightcore

Koko- I was thinking about you, thinking about me, thinking about us. What we gonna be. Open my eyes.

Together (all 4) - It was only just a dreeeeaam

Hotaru- Travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize….

Together - It was only just a dreeeeaam

Koko and Tobita- I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement. Number one spot and now you found you a replacement.

Tobita- I swear now that I can't take it…. Knowing somebody's got my baby. Now you aren't around, baby I can't think…. I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring.

Koko and Tobita- 'cause I can still feel it in the air, see your pretty face, run my fingers though your hair. My lover, my life, my baby, my wife! You left me, I'm tied. 'Cause I know that it just aren't right!

Together- I was thinking about you, thinking about me, thinking about us. What we gonna be. Open my eyes. It was only just a dreeeeaam.

Sakura and Tobita- So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize….

Together- It was only just a dreeeeaam

Sakura – When I'm riding, I swear I see your face at every turn. I'm trying to get my usher on, but I can let it burn. And now I just hope you know you're the only one I yearn for. No wonder I'll be missing when I learn.

Hotaru- Didn't give it all my love, now I guess I got my payback. Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby.

Mikan and Hotaru- Hey… You was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough. I'm going through it every time I'm alone. And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone! But you made that decision that you wanted to move on.

Sakura- 'Cause I was wrooooonnng

Hotaru- I was thinking about you, thinking about me, thinking about us. What we gonna be. Open my eyes.

Together - It was only just a dreeeeaam. So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize… It was only just a dreeeeaam.

Sakura and Tobita- If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up.

Hotaru and Koko- And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

Sakura and Tobita- If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up.

Hotaru and Koko- And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

Hotaru and Tobita- I was thinking about you, thinking me, thinking about us. What we gonna be. Open my eyes. It was only just a dream.

Sakura and Koko- So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize… It was only just a dreeeeaam.

Together- thinking about you, thinking about me, thinking about us. What we gonna be. Open my eyes. It was only a dream. So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize… It was only just a dream. Baby it was only just a- it was only just a dream.

Sakura and Hotaru- Noooooo Oooh~. It was only just a dream….

AS the song ended Hotaru leaned on Koko and Sakura leaned on Tobita….

The audiences eyes were widen and one person broke the silence and clipped. And suddenly the audiences was roaring like lions and cheering for them so hard out…

"Okay settle down, judgers please talk amounts each other and decide the winner" said MC

"I don't think it is needed, because the audience picked Sakura's group" said Yuka

Kazumi-sensei and Narumi-sensei agreed

"So the winner is Sakura's group" said MC

Sakura was smirking

"Do you winners want to say something to the audience" said MC

"Yes, I do" said Sakura

Luna glared at Sakura

"What would that be?" asked MC

"Let play a game" said Sakura

Then the audience became noisy but Sakura was just smile

"BE QUIET, OR I WILL USE UX BAKA ON YOU GUYS!" shouted Hotaru

"Thank you, okay I'll now explain the game" said Sakura

Yuka, no everyone was curious what she going to say but Kazumi- sensei already knew

"This game is called WHO ARE YOU, I'll give you two month to find out who I am and I got the permission from Kazumi-sensei also everyone has to play" said Sakura

That surprised Yuka… Everyone was complete silent

"What made you to make this game?" asked someone

"Nice question, that is because I gave people 1 clue about 2 weeks ago and they still couldn't find out who I was. So I decided to give you the same clue and find the 7 people and figure out who I am" said Sakura

"But there like more than hundred of student how can we possible find 7 of them" said Sakura

"7 out of these lots of people you got to be kidding me right" said everyone

"Don't worry, of course I am giving you guys clues every once a week okay" said Sakura

"Much better" said Yuka

"Okay first clue, there is 7 people in this school who knows me but it does not counts the outsider like Yuka Sakura but teachers are counted "said Sakura

"Isn't that the same clue, you gave us" said Luna who was near the stage

"Yea, but you guys already know that Kazumi-sensei is one of them right." Said Sakura

"EH, Kazumi-sensei?" everyone thought

"But you also know that he wouldn't tell anyone, so he is not included. Because that day I gave you that clue, a girl saw me without my hoodie" said Sakura

Natsume glared at Sakura

"That happened?" said a girl in front

"So it 8 really, and also in the 8 there might be people who don't know it's me so good luck" said Sakura

After Sakura left, the stage was a chaos

"Wow, that was pretty clear" said Yuka

"Yea" said Kazumi-sensei

"So sensei, know who is Sakura~~~" said Narumi-sensei

Then when Narumi-sensei turned toward Kazumi-sensei he was already ran away…

BING BONG BANG BONG

Lunch time

"That was chaos, seriously I did not expected this" said Koko

"I was pretty surprised when she said let play game" said Hotaru

Then Luna walked toward Sakura

"What are you trying to do?" asked Luna

"Nothing" said Sakura

"Don't forget, I'm watching you" said Luna

"Sakura-san" said a voice from behind

"Ah Aoi-Chan" said Sakura

"Weren't you the one who told me to not tell anyone?" asked Aoi

"Oh well" said Sakura

Natsume looked at Aoi

"And also it seem like you don't know me anyways" said Sakura

"Hehe, guess it's obvious" said Aoi

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Hotaru

"Secret" said Sakura

Then Sakura and Aoi laughed but Natsume rolled his eyes

* * *

THANK YOU

FOR READING

AND

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10: Sumire's Love

Chapter 10: Sumire's Love

Preview:

"And also it seem like you don't know me anyways" said Sakura

"Hehe, guess it's obvious" said Aoi

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Hotaru

"Secret" said Sakura

Then Sakura and Aoi laughed but Natsume rolled his eyes

* * *

Sakura POV

'Yesterday was a long day; I wonder if they really can figure out who I am?' I was wondering

'Maybe Aoi is the closer right now, if only my face didn't look like when I was young I wouldn't have done this' I thought.

Normal POV

Sakura went into class and saw Natsume with his comic book on his face, Hotaru taking note about something with an evil aura and Ruka petting his cute little rabbit… Luna came up to Sakura

"Just because you won the group show down, that mean you're better than me" said Luna

"Luna, did you forgot your deal already. You're my maid for a year, so stop whining" said Sakura

Luna couldn't stand up to her front of everyone, so she just sat down which made some people laugh in their minds.

Then Sakura sat down next to Natsume, he didn't even look at her. Also Sumire was in a bad mood for some reason, but everyone guess it was Tobita.

Tobita POV

This morning when I greeted Sumire, she was in a bad mood but I got no idea why?

Flashback

"Good morning, Sumire" I greeted

Sumire ignored me

"Sumire?" I said

She still didn't replied so I grabbed her

"Sumire, did I do something that made you mad?" I asked

"STUPID YU!" she shouted and ran away

Sakura walked forward me

"I told you, it would ruin your relationship with her" she said

"It okay, because I don't regret doing the show down with you guys" I said

Flashback end

But seriously, did I do something?

Sumire POV

After I ran away, I felt like I hurt him so I went back then I saw Sakura and Yu talking

Flashback

"I told you, it would ruin your relationship with her" she said

"It okay, because I don't regret doing the show down with you guys" he replied

Then my tears fall down through my cheeks

Flashback end

Then Luna came up to me

"What wrong now?" she asked

Luna and I are childhood friends still I always hated Luna, but she was the only one who would listen to my problems and she would comfort me. Everyone says she is selfish, mean, and unreasonable and she only cares about herself. But that's not true, okay mostly it's true. Luna needs someone to be there for her too, which is me.

"Is it about Tobita?" asked Luna

I just nod and sighed

"What now?" she asked

"First I was just jealous of Sakura, but now I feel sad" I told her

Then I told her the rest of the story about what he said to Sakura…

Luna POV

I asked Sumire what's wrong and she told me that

Flashback

"First I was just jealous of Sakura, but now I feel sad" said Sumire

"Why is that?" I asked

"I overheard Yu saying he doesn't regret show with her, even if he ruined our relationship, and I went to the girl's bathroom and tried to smile at the mirror but my face started to tear up my heart started to tight… I never felt this way, even not with Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama" she said

At that moment I knew she, herself might not realized but she has completely fallen for him

Flashback end

She got really serious huh – Luna thought

* * *

Sumire: Hey! I'm not like that. And also why do I have to like Yu and get heartbroken! Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama is 100% better than Yu!

Blackdragon559: Oh come on you guys suit each other

Sumire: Do you have a death wish?

Blackdragon559: Not at all, hehe

Luna entered in a bad mood

Luna: BLACKDRAGON559!

Blackdragon559: Owww my ears, what's wrong Luna

Luna: You were supposed to write 'Natsume-sama and Luna-sama married and lived happily ever after'

Blackdragon559: Luna this is not fairy tale and it not like you and him going to be together

Luna head was bright red

Luna: How dare you!

Then Luna was chasing after Blackdragon559… To Blackdragon559 Luna seem as if she could breath fire.

Luna and Blackdragon559 left

Sumire: Finally they are gone

Yu enters

Tobita Yu: Hey Sumire, what are you doing?

Sumire: Hmnp

Tobita: why are you mad?

Sumire left and Tobita followed

Blackdragon559 enters

Blackdragon559: finally got rid of her…

No one: …

Blackdragon559: Thank you for reading and please review… Bye Bye


	11. Chapter 11: second clue

Chapter 11: Second clue

sorry this chapter is small

preview:

"I overheard Yu saying he doesn't regret show with her, even if he ruined our relationship, and I went to the girl's bathroom and tried to smile at the mirror but my face started to tear up my heart started to tight… I never felt this way, even not with Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama" she said

At that moment I knew she, herself might not realized but she has completely fallen for him

Flashback end

She got really serious huh – Luna thought

* * *

It been almost a week after "The Game" started and almost everyone started to give up. Then suddenly the broadcast speakers turned on.

"Hello everyone, It Sakura" said the speaker

Everyone stopped what they were doing

"I realized most of you were started to give up, so here my second clue" said the speaker

Everyone started to get noisy but Natsume glared to the people near to quiet down

"I am related to to accident from 5 years ago, so good luck" said the speaker

As soon as the speaker went off the student started to run towards the staff room because that was the only place that had the access to the outside world,but they had forgotten 1 problem.

"STOP!" shouted jin-jin

Yep, in the staff room there was jin-jin.

But too bad for jin-jin, if it was just few student he could have stopped them but there were too many people.

While everyone was trying to get into the staff Natsume, Ruka and hotaru just walked toward them and Natsume had fire on his hand which moved everyone out of the way.

When everyone got out of the way, they saw Narumi-sensei searching for it while the other teachers was standing around pretending to not care while their eyes are at his computer.

"I found it!" he suddenly shouted

But there were a lot of accident from 5 years ago and also they didn't know which country the accident was.

Ding Dong Dang Dong

"Okay everyone back to class" said Misaki-sensei

So they went back to their classroom and found Sakura already sitting there

"Welcome back guys" she said

Sakura smiled

then jin-jin came in

"settle down" said jin-jin

"come on jin-jin, or were you embarrassed when everyone ignore you" said Koko

then jin-jin blushed

Ding Dong Dang Dong

You-chan POV

After the showdown Mum came to me and asked me a favor.

Flashback

I was walking with mum and she suddenly stopped

"you-chan?"

"what wrong mum" I asked

"You-chan can I ask you a favor" she asked me

"as long as it's something i can do i think" i answered

"can you please find out who is Sakura?" she asked

and i sighed and smiled at her

"I was going to do that even if you didn't asked" I told her

And she smiled as well

"oh well lets go, you have to catch your plane right?" I said

"yea" she repiled

* * *

Thank you for reading

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12: Mystery

Chapter 12: Mystery?

sorry if its short

Preview:

"can you please find out who is Sakura?" she asked

and i sighed and smiled at her

"I was going to do that even if you didn't asked" I told her

And she smiled as well

"oh well lets go, you have to catch your plane right?" I said

"yea" she repiled

* * *

The next day, 55% of people were researching about 5 years ago accident while 45% did not care or couldn't be bothered. Then Natsume walk toward to Sakura

"you should stop messing with everyone's minds" Natsume

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked while smiling

"Everyone working so hard to find who you are" said Ruka smiling from behind

"Well that what I try to do" said Sakura

"Why?" asked Ruka

Hotaru just stared at Sakura

"because, I want people to find out who I am" answered Sakura

"Why don't you just tell them, or are you that stupid you didn't thought about it" said Natsume

That was the longest sentence he ever said in his life

"well...that" Sakura pulled more of her hoodie down

She was acted little different when she was answering this question

Sakura smirked

"Is for me to know and you guys to find out" said Sakura walking away

Hotaru eye's changed, but no one noticed it.

"okay" said Ruka awkwardly

Hotaru suddenly stood up then walked away

"Where are you going?"

Hotaru POV

After I left the classroom, I went back my room and got out my secret laptop I been hiding. Then I started collecting data of Sakura. I found few new thing about her, but I couldn't researched more because the bell ringed and I didn't wanted a bad grade for anything.

I was walking across the Sakura tree until I saw Sakura looking at them.."

Hey, the bell ringed" I called out

"Oh right, thanks" she said

She started to walk so I followed her from the behind. Then we went inside together….

Ding Dong Dang Dong

First period

Natsume placed his favorite manga on his face and Ruka sat next to Natsume. Narumi-sensei came in

"Good morning class~~" he said

"Where is Sakura and Hotaru?~~~" asked Narumi-sensei

Then suddenly Sakura came in the door along with Hotaru. Everyone was curious, but decided to ask at lunch.

Normal POV

Ding Dong Dang Dong

Lunch time

Student surrounded Hotaru knowing that she found out something about her.

"So did you find something about?" asked Ruka

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you guys" Hotaru while leaving

Sakura smiled...

Hotaru bought some sandwich with iced coffee as if she was telling the world that she going stay up all night, then she locked herself in her room until the 3rd period bell ringed.

Sakura POV

While I was walking back to my class I saw the sakura tree and I stopped walking. I was watching the Sakura tree, remembering the good time and bad times and I felt I was going to cry until Hotaru approached me…

"Hey, the bell ringed"

"Oh right, thanks" I said

I was kind of awkward because she walked behind me and few times I felt a chill behind while we was walking…

When we got to our class, we didn't say anything, but it was quieter than usual.

Lunch time

Everyone went and surrounded Hotaru asking whether she found something about me and I thought _even she knew, she won't tell you because that's who she is…_

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you guys" she said

I just smile like saying told ya. After she left

"What with her"

"Remember, she's the ice princess, she wouldn't be nice to anyone"

"yea, your right"

_I think they just total forgot that she is a human too_… I thought while rolling my eyes…

Then Luna caught my eyes

_oh right she been quiet these, I wonder what happen to her.. And also Sumire and Tobita is avoiding each other, what going on?_

Sumire POV

After the overheard him talking to Sakura, I started to avoid so he got tired as well and stopped trying to talk to me.

_does he hate, should just, no Sumire no, I must take the risk…_

I thought sighing

* * *

Thank you for reading

and

Please review


	13. Chapter 13: Dating And Loneliness

chapter 13: dating and loneliness

Preview:

Sumire POV

After the overheard him talking to Sakura, I started to avoid so he got tired as well and stopped trying to talk to me.

_does he hate, should just, no Sumire no, I must take the risk…_

I thought sighing

* * *

Sakura POV

I walked toward Tobita and Sumire glared at me, but then left the room with Luna… I became to think that Luna wasn't that bad.

"What happened between you and Sumire?" I asked

"I got no idea, she just started to avoid me" he said

"and now you are avoiding her now" I said

He looked away

"So I'm right"

"she just sometime like that, she will come to me if she need me" he said looking down

"What if you need her?" I asked

"huh?"

"I think you should step up this time, you can't always wait for her to talk to you" I said

"..."

"It time for you to tell her how you really feel" I said

"Thank you" he said smiling

Then he ran off, I just smiled

Tobita POV

I caught up with Sumire and Luna, I grab Sumire's arm and stopped her...

"Yu?" said Sumire

"Well, I not needed here so I going back to class" said Luna

"Wait, luna" said Sumire

She turned and smiled, then went

"Sumire, I need to talk to you" I said

"I have nothing to talk about" said Sumire walking away

"i...I LIKE YOU!" I said

Sumire stop and turn toward me, she was smiling with tears and hugged me and I smiled to

"I like you, Sumire" I said again

"Me too" She said

Sakura POV

The next day, Tobita and Sumire were never seen separated and obviously been lovey-dovey

Oh well, it's happy ending for them…

But after Tobita and Sumire dating, Luna was always alone and no one didn't even bother her…

Then I remember that she was my maid for a year.

So I went toward Luna and she looked away

"You want me to do something for you ?" she asked

"Not really" I said

Then I sat next to her

"What are you doing?" she asked annoyed

"everyone busy, trying to find out who I am, but waiting for them is boring " I said

"Then you shouldn't have started this" said Luna

"Maybe" I replied

"You're weird"

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING

AND

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
